Recent advancements in the television and broadcasting industry has led to development of various communication technologies and broadcasting platforms. Such communication technologies and broadcasting platforms are revolutionizing the way channel content is generated and presented to users. Currently, there is massive competition amongst the broadcasting platforms that are striving to increase their visual appeal in order to gain wider audience. The television viewing market is no longer exclusively concerned with whether channel content is viewed on a dedicated television or another device capable of consuming the channel content. Due to penetration of new technologies in the television and broadcasting sector, it is evident that the success of television broadcasting will be dependent on the ability of the network provider to gain access to the channel content demanded by the users, and to differentiate their offering from that of incumbent broadcasters or find new modes of content delivery.
Increased competition has led the broadcast providers (or the network providers) to differentiate their offering and provide services that may concurrently handle multiple channels. However, this has resulted in unparalleled levels of system complexity at the servers of the broadcast providers, which requires installation of large hardware infrastructure and resources to handle and maintain uninterrupted content delivery for existing channel and also meet the ever increasing demand for content. Therefore, an advanced system may be required that facilitates handing of certain operations at client-side device to provide enhanced viewer experience, thereby increasing their appeal in order to gain wider audience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.